bastardfandomcom-20200213-history
Ede EE
Ede EE is the master of the undead and the most powerful member of Abigail's undead legion. He also carries the third of the three legendary Demonic Artifacts, the Satan's Ring. Appearance Personality History Past Four powerful Necromancers created Ede EE with a "Become Undead" spell in the words of Great Priest Geo. Dark Schneider (who was accompanied by Kal Su and Abigail at the time) inadvertently freed Ede EE from his imprisonment with a Megadeath spell. He subsequently destroyed the country of Deep Purple in revenge (after previously turning it into a desert via his black cloud of gas). Present After the defeat of the previous two chiefs of the Undead Legion (Lynch and the Cyclops), Abigail decided to unleash Ede EE, even though it was a risky gamble. Abigail in his own words "could not control" Ede EE. The undead shows up at Metallicana, unleashing a poisonous cloud of gas- his Suicidal Tendencies attack. He later breaks through Dark Schneider's firewall spell, Guns N' Roses, which in the words of Gara is not normal for an undead. After Dark Schneider's Vengeance spell did nothing, Ede EE used his magic nullfiying attack, Striper. When Dark Schneider taunted him (as the maneuver nullifies Ede EE's own magic), the undead used Satan's Ring to summon a black hole. This effect was later revealed as having something to do with another of the two legendary Demonic Artifacts: the Devil's Mace, which drains the citizens of Metallicana of their energy and supplies the Satan's Ring with power. He successfully seals Dark Schneider and Arshes Nei in the nether realm. Gara attacks the undead, but to no avail, as his intangibility prevents him from being harmed by the Shin Majin-Ken technique. Ede EE strikes back with Skid Row and knocks Gara back. When Gara summons the true power of the Murasame Blade, a maneuver that slowly consumes the life energy of its user. Ede EE uses Skid Row again, but Gara responds with the full power of his sword, which consumes half of the Devilish Hammer's stolen energy, but Ede EE is still not significantly damaged. Gara strikes him again with the Keiun Ki Nin Ken attack, which overwhelms Ede EE and cuases significant damage to the area. However, Ede EE uses the Satan's ring to revive himself. At the same time, Nue and Efreet, the elementals inhabiting the Efreet sword and the Raijin-Ken accompany Dark Schneider and Arshes Nei out of their imprisonment. Dark Schneider reveals that Ede EE had opened the Giran Ira for more power when Gara attacked him, allowing their escape. Dark Schneider then attacks the undead with Efreet as the Fire Sword, finally killing the undead creature. Abilities Ede EE possesses permanent intangibility, making him immune to normal weapons and magic, to harm him, it is necessary to attack him in both material and spiritual plane at the same time. In addition, he can absorb souls into his body. Using Satan's Ring, he can call forth black holes, a technique called Giran Ira. The ring can also revive him. Spells and Techniques Suicidal Tendencies: Ede EE uses this attack to summon a black cloud of gas that decays anything it touches. This was the attack he used to destroy Deep Purple in only a couple of hours.Bastard Chapter 49 Stryper: Ede EE uses something that appears to be a vortex to nullify the magic of his enemies. The cost of this is that his own innate magic is also deactivated (this does not apply to Satan's Ring however).Bastard Chapter 51 Giran Ira: Ede EE uses Satan's ring to call forth a black hole that sucks enemies into another dimension.Bastard Chapter 51 Unnamed ability: Ede EE uses this ability to absorb people's souls. Bastard Chapter 50 Skid Row: A spell that knocks people back, delivering tremendous kinetic energy. Ede EE used it against Gara.Bastard Chapter 51 Equipment Ede EE possesses the Satan's Ring. This allows him to draw power from another of the Demonic Artifacts. The Devilish Hammer, create black holes, and regenerate himself to a degree. Battles * Dark Schneider, Gara vs Ede EE (Chapter 51-)- References Category:Characters Category:Monsters Category:Rebel Armies